


Footloose

by Lobelia



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:22:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lobelia/pseuds/Lobelia
Summary: - Было классно. Совсем как в "Свободных".- Что еще за "Свободные"?- Серьезно, чувак? Ты не смотрел "Свободных"?





	Footloose

**Author's Note:**

> Небольшая зарисовка по моему очередному фанону. Странные бромансы с Баки - наше все х)  
The Spinners - The Rubberband Man (хотя полноценным сонгфиком я бы это не назвала).  
Пост-Эндгейм. Все живы, кроме Локи (ибо задолбал).  
Иллюстрация: https://sun9-11.userapi.com/c858036/v858036163/87bc4/bQxOYbkRBMA.jpg

\- Я однажды спас Вселенную при помощи танцев, - как бы невзначай говорит Квилл, хватая сэндвич с тарелки.

Баки усмехается. Он и представлять не хочет, как глупо это, должно быть, выглядело.

\- Не веришь, что ли? - косится на него Звездный Лорд.

\- Я видел говорящего енота. После такого во что угодно поверишь.

\- То-то же. Было классно. Совсем как в "Свободных".

\- Что еще за "Свободные"?

Квилл замирает, не донеся сэндвич до рта.

\- Серьезно, чувак? Ты не смотрел "Свободных"?

\- Как-то не до этого было, - обтекаемо сообщает Баки.

Квилл его истории не знает. Не знает о его преступлениях. Для Квилла он не убийца и террорист, не бывший агент Гидры, а просто странный чувак с механической рукой, которую чуть было не спер этот чертов енот. В его глазах - ни осуждения, ни отчужденности, ни неловкого, до костей пронизывающего сочувствия.

Баки кажется, что их не появилось бы, даже если бы он свою историю рассказал.

Баки удивительно легко с ним.

\- Это же величайший фильм всех времен!

\- Пожалуй, поверю на слово.

\- Нет-нет, ты просто должен его увидеть, - заявляет Квилл с почти фанатичной уверенностью во взгляде. - Знаешь что? Мы посмотрим его вместе. Сегодня. И даже не думай спорить.

Баки вздыхает, покорно принимая свою судьбу на этот вечер. Возможно, все будет не так уж и плохо.

Все действительно оказывается не так плохо. Они устраиваются перед огромной плазмой - в проживании на базе Мстителей определенно есть свои преимущества - с чипсами и безалкогольным пивом. Квилл постоянно комментирует происходящее и сияет, как новехонький цент, а Баки смотрит молча и, кажется, впервые за все время чувствует себя по-настоящему расслабленно.

_Свободно._

Квилл с ним общается так, словно он совершенно обычный парень. Словно на плечах его нет давящего груза вины, а на руках - крови. Словно он не тот Баки Барнс, которого Гидра уничтожила, стерев почти до основания, и который с трудом сумел нащупать крупицы прежнего себя.

У Квилла этот непробиваемый оптимизм и легкость заразительная. Он напоминает Баки того мальчишку-Паука. Старше только. И в науке не так хорошо сечет.

Баки и сам в ней сечет не особо, поэтому неважно.

Просмотр подходит к концу - они и оглянуться не успевают.

\- Ну что? - спрашивает Квилл. - Теперь ты согласен, что это величайший фильм всех времен?

\- Я не так много их видел, - честно отвечает Баки. - Но этот ничего.

Квилл, вновь просияв, хлопает его по плечу.

\- Я знал, что тебе понравится!

\- Так как, говоришь, ты спас Вселенную?

\- Это долгая история.

\- А куда нам спешить? - Баки улыбается и берет себе еще чипсов.

И его новый друг, прилетевший со звезд, задорно улыбается в ответ.


End file.
